Talk:Corvo Attano/@comment-24.247.158.94-20130816050424/@comment-27202257-20130818183857
Hmmm. I actually disagree with both sides of this discussion, so I'll just toss out my thoughts for funzies: 1. The masked man's exploits surfaced just after Corvo's escape from Coldridge Prison That is true, and the first death happened literally the same day, which actually works to Corvo's advantage. Nobody knows about the Loyalist Conspiracy, so they likely wouldn't expect Corvo to be so well-equipped immediately after escape. That, and the guy's suffered horrendous torture for the last six months--it's a miracle he can walk, let alone leap from rooftop to rooftop murdering people in the night. If the Masked Felon had emerged a few days later, people might have gotten suspicious, but as it is it happens so fast that it's hard to fathom Corvo pulling that off, if you don't know the whole story. 2. Most of the masked man's victims are the people who put Corvo in prison or those who are allied with said people. Those are the most powerful people in the world at this point. Anyone who wanted to topple the regime would go after them, and they know it. It wouldn't have to be Corvo. 3. Judging by the wanted posters, one can clearly see that both 'individuals' wear the exact same clothing. You can take some creative liberties with that one, as the'' real reason that's the case is likely because they didn't want to design separate models. Still, we're forgetting that Corvo was in prison for six months--is anyone REALLY going to remember, six months later, how he was dressed the day of the Empress' murder? It's not even a particularly noteworthy outfit, just a jacket and a waistcoat with some black pants. Maybe if he routinely dressed as a peacock or something, people might draw the connection, but as it is his clothes just aren't memorable enough to identify him by. ''Or a better question, how in the hell didn't Burrows or Daud of all people piece this together before Daud's men captured Corvo in Rudshore? This one is actually a plot discrepancy: in the original game, the Assassins are surprised to discover that Corvo is the Masked Felon, but in Brigmore Witches, Daud knows way ahead of time. So I'll give you that one. As for Burrows, he seems to have been starting to piece it together, but he was also dealing with an uncooperative legislature, a disloyal City Watch, and building turmoil that promised a coup for power soon. He had a lot on his mind in those couple of days, and as mentioned in the answer to point two, it's not like Corvo was the only man who could be out to get him. (Especially to a man who imagines enemies when there are none around to fuel his paranoia.) Are you ^&*&^ kidding me? You guys just let one guy walk away who claimed to lose his invitation, then let some yahoo in a mask wander into the estate of the high priority nobles you're supposed to be protecting? You don't require that all the guests remove their masks at the gate. I mean, it's not like the guests are the ones whose Identity have to be acertained for the party game. You actually have a pretty good point here, but let's not forget these are the elite of the city, and they're assholes. What if one doesn't want to take their mask off? You send them away and then, whoops, you've been fired and all your property has been seized. There may be a little more wiggle room than that, given that they've been hired to guard the mansion, but even then the Boyle women don't want to turn away guests--they'd look like terrible hosts. That, and there are a ton of people at that party, and plenty of guards, so of course if the Masked Felon managed to get in and attack one of the Boyles, he'd be seen and stopped, right? Right? How do you know that? I said how do you know that? Samuel arguably could have heard what happened in the Flooded District, but I actually find that unlikely. We'll just call that gameplay and story not quite meshing perfectly.